


so my darling

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: we ain't gotta tell emtell emor, jay can’t keep secrets for shit
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	so my darling

**Author's Note:**

> this is a talk show type thing. i imagined the ellen show layout with the audience and seating. enjoy!  
> title from _so my darling_ by rachel chinouriri  
> summary from _tell em_ by sabrina carpenter

"welcome back to  _ mornings with carly _ . i'm carly gonzalez and today we have a special guest, actor jay halstead,"

jay walked out on to the stage as the audience applauded. carly stood up and greeted him with a hug before pointing to the armchair for him to sit. 

"jay, hi. thanks for being here."

"thanks for having me," jay wiped his hands on his pants. 

"how are you doing? i heard you broke a rib," carly asked as the audience gasped. 

"yeah," jay laughed, "um, i'm fine. thank you for asking."

"what happened? how did you break your rib?" carly asked. 

"stunt gone wrong. i was filming a scene for my latest movie and i was on a raised platform, then i tripped and fell and broke my rib," jay said and scratched the back of his neck, "i didn't think it was a big deal but my wife did," the audience laughed. 

"i was just about to ask how hailey reacted because this isn't the first time you've gotten injured filming," carly asked as she took a sip of her water. 

"um, let's just say she was not impressed," jay looked into the audience with a comical expression on his face, "which i don't understand because it wasn't a big deal. and i'm fine, now, so it doesn't matter." 

the audience laughed as jay reached over to get his glass of water. 

carly leaned forward and waited for the laughter to die down, "so, you're fixed now?" 

"yep. no broken bones here," jay said and leaned back into his chair. 

"a few days ago we had adam ruzek on the show and he said you broke into his house?" 

"he said that?" jay laughed and looked at the audience then back at carly, "he's lying. like the liar he is," the audience laughed as jay tapped his finger on the table to emphasize his point. 

"okay, why don't you tell me what happened," carly said and pointed at him to speak. 

"we threw adam a surprise party for his birthday and we couldn't get him to go to Molly's or anywhere else because he's an actual old man that stays inside all day," the audience laughed, "so, kim had to keep him occupied the whole day, and if you ask me, adam should've figured out we were trying to throw him a party because  _ nobody _ would willingly spend a whole day with him." 

"now, come on! he's your friend," carly said as the audience "ooh"ed. 

" exactly! i'm his friend, and i need to tell the truth. so, kim took him out at around seven-ish and hailey, kevin atwater, vanessa rojass and i got to his place at eight, around there. what we didn't know was he locked all his doors and we didn't have keys. so, naturally, the only course of action was to break his door down," the audience and carly laughed uncontrollably. 

"you broke his door down?" carly asked through her laughter. 

"well, no. i shouldered it open," jay smiled sheepishly, "but i don't know what he means i 'broke into his house'. it makes no sense to me, i just don't understand it." 

"you did enter his house by force," carly pointed out when she stopped laughing. 

"is it really by force if the door opened after i shouldered it?" jay asked. 

"yes, i'm pretty sure it is." 

"oh. i'll get him a gift basket." 

carly shook her head before speaking, "erin lindsay recently said in an interview that she made your career," the crowd started booing, "what do you have to say that?" 

"um, well, you know," jay struggled to find the right words, "she's entitled to a wrong opinion," the audience laughed at that, "no, i'm kidding. mostly. i honestly don't care." 

"that's it?" 

"that's it. simple as that." 

"i know this might be a touchy subject for you, but you two used to date." 

"yes, we did," jay nodded.

"neither of you ever really said why you broke up and the fans - and me - are wondering what happened," carly said. 

"we- we just weren't right for each other. our relationship was… more physical than anything else. we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things and that just isn't the best thing ever. so, we decided to break up."

"was the breakup messy or..?" carly asked. 

"no, it was not messy. it was the least messy breakup, i think. mostly because she left me a sticky note and went to a different state," the audience took a collective gasp. 

"what?" 

"yeah."

"how were you? i can imagine you would be heartbroken." 

"yeah, i was in a bad place. i stayed up late, woke up early, it was bad. i started to spiral and everyone around me could see it." the audience felt bad for him, "but, hailey helped me through it. she wouldn't let me wallow in self pity and made sure to stop by my place every morning to take me on a run as a way of clearing my mind, and that definitely helped."

"awww, that's so sweet," carly gushed, along with the audience. 

"yeah, she really helped me. like an angel," jay smiled. 

"awww, he's blushing!" carly said and jay ducked his head, much to the entertainment of the audience, "that's so sweet! before you go, there's something i want to talk to you about, though. 

"cool." 

"so, there's this rumor going around that you'll be accepting less roles from now on." the crowd gasped. 

"yes, that is true," jay nodded.

"you're breaking my heart!" a lady from the crowd shouted and everyone else laughed. 

"i'm sorry," jay said an scrunched up his face, pretending to cry. 

"why?" carly asked. 

"well, i want to spend more time at home. and now that we're expecti-" jay cut himself off and looked at the ceiling. the audience lost it at that and started cheering. loud. 

"now that you're what?" carly asked when the cheering died down. 

"has the ceiling always had those poles and wires on it?" jay asked. the audience laughed at jay's attempt at changing the subject. 

"yes, it has," carly said and leaned forward, "now that you're what?" 

jay cleared his throat, "now that we're expecting the new gym equipment-" the audience groaned- "i need to be home to use it. i'm kidding. yeah, hailey and i are expecting our first child," the crowd started cheering again, louder this time - if that was even possible. 

"oh, my gosh, congratulations!" carly said. 

"thank you! it was supposed a secret until next week but i got too excited," jay laughed. 

"we can't blame you, this is exciting news!" carly said, "who knows so far? i'm guessing not a lot of people." 

"yeah, just hailey, me and our doctor. and everyone here, of course," jay added and the audience laughed, "so, to the lady whose heart i'm breaking i'm so sorry but i want to be around for the whole nine months." 

"i forgive you!" she shouted.

"thanks," jay replied. 

"wow! you're going to be a dad!" carly exclaimed. 

"yeah, and i've bought every book on parenting that exists so i'm prepared," jay joked. 

"ugh, as much as i'd love to keep talking about this, our time's up!" the audience groaned, "give it up for jay halstead, everybody. actor and soon to be dad!" 

jay and carly stood up and hugged before jay walked off the stage, waving the audience goodbye. 

~

**haileyupton** @jayhalstead so much for keeping this a secret

**jayhalstead** @haileyupton i'll make it up to you

**haileyupton** @jayhalstead if it isn't ice cream then i'm not interested


End file.
